elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mammoth (Skyrim)
Mammoths are hulking creatures mostly found in the tundra of Skyrim. They are very large beasts, 14 to 16 feet high at the shoulder with shaggy coats of fur and long tusks (quite similar to the real-life woolly mammoth). They are generally found in herds that are tended by Giants. They live in the giants' camps, and are presumably the giant's main source of food as both meat and a source of cheese. When the Mammoths are attacked, their herding Giant rightfully gets angry and attacks your character. Mammoths will not enter water or cross a stream in pursuit of a player. Any player wishing to take advantage of this may lure a Mammoth away from the herd with an arrow from an out of view location and run into a nearby lake or river. The Mammoth will look on from the shore and be an easy target. Another way to easily kill mammoths when there isn't any water around is to run circles around a rock. Mammoths are very fast in a straight line but can't corner very fast. Standing on the rock could help, but will mostly result in the mammoth walking back to where it lives. Shooting with a bow from this rock will do no damage to the mammoth when it has walked back (PS3 confirmed). Many Mammoth skeletons can be found dotted across Skyrim's landscape, presumably having been killed by the Giants for food, or killed by dragons. There are many camps across Skyrim populated by Giants and Mammoths. If you require a mammoth tusk, and don't wish to liberate one from a (recently) live mammoth, one may be found at any of the following locations: * Kill Hunters that are randomly roaming the world, they have a chance to drop one. * One can be stolen from the Bannered Mare in Whiterun from behind the counter. * One can be stolen from the top of a bookcase in the Dragonsreach Jarl's Quarters. * During the Companion's Quest that takes you into Halted Stream Camp, you can find multiple mammoth tusks. * One can be bought at the general store in Riften or the Riverwood Trader. * Any Mammoth and Giant camps (Note: Mammoths are guarded by Giants, who do a very large amount of damage at low levels.) * A single tusk can be found in the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary after gaining access. * Wild Mammoths can sometimes be found wandering the plains to west of Whiterun. * One can also be stolen in Jorrvaskr, it is on top of a desk on the first floor. * Several can be stolen in the College of Winterhold in the Arcanaeum and the Arch-Mages Quarters. * A single tusk can be bought from the Khajiit in their camp outside of Whiterun. * A tusk can be found on the ground on the ramps in Cronvangr Cave near the Mammoth skeleton. * A tusk can be stolen from the chest to the right of the door inside the Battleborn House in Whiterun Notes *An easy way to kill Mammoths is run around a rock with a bow as Mammoths only have speed they are running in a straight line. *Another easy way to kill a Mammoth is lead one away from the herd and if you don't want to face it on your own, lead it to a city or a village and the guards will take care of the Mammoth. *The easiest way to kill a mammoth is to jump on a rock that you can't walk on. Shoot the mammoth with arrows. After a while the mammoth will walk away. Jump off the rock and the mammoth will come again. *A Mammoth tusk is needed for the Ringmaker quest given by Madesi. *You can use mammoths to kill giants with the shout, Animal Allegiance Bugs *Mammoths can spawn randomly in mid-air near the player at any time in the province of Whiterun. *Mammoths sometimes float into the air and levitate for a short while, then return to the ground possibly killing the mammoth. A video of this glitch can be seen here de:Mammut *Mammoths can walk on Odahviing's wing when he is on the ground but will fall off and die when Odahviing starts to fly. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Creatures